


A Place Called Home

by Rukiya



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU, All country names are the same, M/M, Noct Is Sad, Non canon compliant, Old Timey AU, Slow Burn, daemons are more folk tale stories, don’t go into the wood, former ignis/ravus, it’s a very old timey nostalgic sorta au, sorta?, war is hard and it takes everything away
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:28:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 18,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rukiya/pseuds/Rukiya
Summary: A war that never ends, it’s taken many things from many people. It took Noctis’ father away, it took his caretaker away, and now he feels trapped inside the boarding home in Tenebrae he’s forced to call home. Nestled right next to The woods rumored to be the home of witches and daemons, Noctis has never felt more lost. All he can do is try to recuperate from the injury that left him chairbound, and count the days until the war mercifully ends.Then his life changes the moment he sees a Golden Boy emerge from the wood with sylleblossoms.





	1. Chapter 1

In Insomnia, winter doesn't exist. Neither does summer, really. The summers were cool, never humid. As a child Noctis often wondered what the appeal of pool parties were, when in Insomnia you still had to wear a light coat in July.The winters are always mild, just a touch colder than fall. It was honestly hard to tell when fall blended into winter, and winter seamlessly blended into spring. There was never any snow like in Tenebrae. Here, it snowed from fall to spring. The snow melted in Summer, and for an entire three months it was hot, unbearably hot. Tenebrae was wet, either wet snow or wet air.

Currently it was June in Tenebrae, and Noctis’ shirt clung to his body, dampened by a thin layer of sweat. He was reading on the porch, waiting for his daily visit from his shield. He was doing a bad job reading, though. He swore he read the same sentence five times.

“Damn heat.” he mumbled, electing to instead fan his face with his book, _A Brief Tenebraen History._

Noctis had loved Tenebrae as a child. He had fond memories of picking sylleblossoms with Luna, and running from her elder brother after they played a game of who could stick the most flowers in his hair as he slept. Now, as a young man? Noctis hated Tenebrae. He hated the heat.

Noctis paused, looking out in front of him. A little ways away was the same field he played in as a child. He couldn't see it, but he could estimate where it was located.

He wondered what it looked like now, after the fire. After the attack from Niflheim that killed Luna’s parents. He couldn't bring himself to go down there. It was a grave site now, so it probably wouldn't be the same. Especially since…

Noctis set his book down, and picked at the arm of his wheelchair. Especially since he couldn't leave the porch. Well, there's a ramp, so he could, but… It was more of a mental block. He had no reason to leave. The only way he was going down that ramp would be if his father was waiting for him to pick him up and take him home. That was reason two as to why he hated Tenebrae. His father was a lifetime away, fighting in the war with his shield. Everyone's parents seemed to be off fighting in the war, dubbed ‘The war that wouldn't end’. His father was no exception, being the King. Noctis was left at this boarding school two years ago, at seventeen. For two years he does nothing but sit on the porch and study, waiting for monthly letters from his father and bimonthly letters from Luna. Her absence was the third reason he hated it here.

Four years older than him, Luna had volunteered her medical skills out on the frontlines. ‘Brave Princess of Tenebrae’ is what people called her. Noctis often wondered what people thought of him. The young crown prince who couldn't go to war. Crippled Prince? Broken boy?

“Noct.”

Noctis shook his head, looking up. He must have spaced out. He swore the heat was getting to him. His shield was here. Gladio wasn't staying at the boarding home, but at the Scientia family home, with Ignis.

Gladio walked up behind Noctis, and began to wheel him indoors, “Buddy, it's hell outside. You gotta stop almost falling asleep out there at the hottest time of the day.”

Noctis shrugged, “There's nothing else to do here.”

“I mean. Iggy would like it if you studied, Mister History Major.”

“Hey, I was studying.” Noctis frowned, waving his book, “It's too hot to read. It's too hot to do anything but sleep.”

“You say that,” Gladio paused, situating Noctis next to the couch, “Though i know if we were back home you'd be doing the same thing.”

Noctis watched as Gladio gently helped him stretch his legs, not replying. This was routine, their exercise sessions.

Gladio watched him carefully, “How does this feel, Noct. Does it hurt?”

Noctis shrugged, “Kind of, but it's not unbearable.” He was always sort of in pain, it was like background noise.

“Any feeling in your feet?”

Noctis paused, “...Yeah. I can wiggle my toes again.” He didn't see it as much of an accomplishment, but the relief that flooded his friend's face made Noctis feel a bit more proud.

“Good! Good job. Baby steps.” Gladio hesitated, before smiling, “Iggy was able to make dinner last night. I'm proud of you guys.”

Noctis straightened up, at full attention, “He did?? So is his sight coming back at all?”

Gladio stiffened, shaking his head, “No. But he's learning to live without it. So that's good.”

Noctis sighed, focusing on his book again. The attack two and a half years ago robbed a lot of people of their lives and more. It took Luna’s mother, his legs, and Ignis’ eyes to name a few. He missed Ignis… Sometimes he almost had the resolve to leave the porch for Ignis. Almost.

“You should come see him. He really wants to come out and see you, but it's still hard for him to go out on his own.”

Noctis frowned, swearing that Gladio could read his mind sometimes. “I'll think about it.”

Gladio sighed, shaking his head. He pulled away, standing up. “You gotta get out some time. Even making your way out to the garden in the backyard. It'd make you feel so much better. The air is cleaner in Tenebrae.”

“I said I'll think about it.” Noctis opened his book, effectively ending the conversation.

Gladio ran a hand through his hair, “Right, okay. Hey, listen, I gotta go. I'm helping Iggy learn braille, so I'm learning it myself.” Gladio made his way to the door, looking over, “See you tomorrow?”

Noctis didn't reply. Gladio left.

He didn't mean to be difficult, he really didn't. Noctis knew how tired Gladio was. With between being the sole provider for his little sister, along with helping both Ignis and Noctis recuperate, Noctis often wondered how Gladio was still sane. Did he miss his father too? No one missed their father as much as Noctis missed his, he was sure of it.

With that, he made his way back to the porch. Only, something was different.

Over near the woods, Noctis spotted a boy. It wasn't unusual to see people around. This was a boarding home for teens and young adults, of course. What was unusual though was seeing a boy out by the woods. The woods out by the road was off limits, many were too superstitious to go near it. There were stories of giants living in the wood, along with demons of all kinds and man eating spider witches. No one wanted to go into the woods.

This boy, however, seemed to be coming out of the woods. Noctis figured he must have been fearless. He wore old black slacks, faded and ripped along with a dusty brown top tucked into them. The boy was poor, which was obvious. He had a tiny frame, and even tinier arms, even smaller than Luna. A servant for the boarding home, probably. Noctis knew there were servants around, he just never saw any. Unlike Insomnia, he was told servants weren't allowed to even sit in spaces the patrons were in. It was odd. Odd like this boy.

He seemed to be caked in dirt, mud was smudged against his cheek and forehead, dulling his messy golden hair. He was carrying sylleblossoms, as many as his arms could hold.

Golden hair and blue flowers. The colors of Noctis’ childhood. The colors that painted a picture of a better time. Before Noctis could help himself, he wheeled himself up to the ramp.

Not being able to bring himself to leave, he called out.

“Hey! You!”

The boy must have heard, because he turned to look to the porch, a terrified expression in those violet eyes. His pose went rigid, like a rabbit who had been caught by a predator. He was ready to run.

Noctis reached out, “Hey, wait, I'm not-” he started to say, but it was too late, the boy had begun sprinting to the right. Noctis knew the servant quarters were there. Noctis watched him until he couldn't see him anymore, then leaned back into his chair.

“So he is a servant, but…” He just had more questions, then. Why was there a servant with golden hair? Why was he so afraid someone saw him? Why is he not afraid of the woods? Those questions dulled in his mind quickly, and were replaced by a strong feeling.

He needed to see those colors that reminded him of his childhood again.


	2. The Wood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are changing, and not in a good way.

Two weeks had gone by, and every day Noctis had suffered through the heat to see if the boy would emerge from the wood again. He hadn’t so far. Though Noctis had seen many people, even more servants, he hadn’t seen the messy mop of golden hair. Though now that he was paying attention he could confirm that the mystery boy was in fact a servant, not just because of where he ran, but his color code. It seemed as though servants of the boarding home wore browns, like a dress code. He figured it was to dull themselves and blend in so the royals may shine. The Lucis Caelum had a dress code of black, so he understood. Though now that it was summer in Tenebrae, he’s come to hate his uniform black slacks with matching coal gray dress shirt. He longed to wear white in such heat.

Unfortunately, Niflheim took that color away from everyone else. To wear white was to show sympathy and support for the enemy. Those who did were treated harshly. Noctis hadn’t seen any offenses with his own eyes, but he remembered Gladio telling him about a man that wore all white to a pub. He was beaten so badly his face was unrecognizable.

Still, he wished to wear white.

He remembered the summer from his childhood again. Luna and Ravus often wore white, as it used to be the color of Tenebrae. It used to be the color of happiness. But war takes everything away, including happiness. Honestly, Noctis couldn’t remember a time he was happy since those summers as a child. Back then, things were white, gold, and blue. Now he’s surrounded by shades of brown and black.

Except for that golden boy.

Noctis leaned back in his chair, watching the sun slowly set. He had spent his entire day out here, waiting. He knew it was dangerous outside at night, but he figured if he stayed on the porch, he’d be fine. He just wanted to see the boy. Besides, the nights were cooler by a few degrees, and the breeze felt nice. It was calm, quiet, and Noctis could feel his eyes start to droop.

When his eyes opened, there was light streaming from the windows.

He was indoors, on his bed. Noctis figured he had fallen asleep outside. He sat up, only to be met with Gladio, who had fallen asleep in the seat next to his bed. Noctis sighed, looking away. He hated seeing the growing bags under Gladio’s eyes. He knew they were partially his fault. Noctis jumped when he heard a familiar voice.

“I hear a noise. Who is awake?” Noctis spun his body to face the other side of the room. On the loveseat near the door sat Ignis, Noctis’ former caretaker. He sat relaxed against the seat, one leg crossed over the other, hands neatly folded in lap. Everything was the same as before. Ignis was still that commanding person Noctis knew. The only difference were the scars. One scar engulfing one of his eyes. The attack took it, along with his sight. His eyes remained permanently shut.

Noctis spoke up, his voice sounding distant, “You came to see me?”

Ignis smiled, shrugging, “Well, you weren't coming to see me, were you? I got impatient. I had Gladio walk me here. It wasn't that hard.”

Noctis tried to even his breathing, but he couldn't. His voice came out shaky, “I… I can't leave the porch.” he took a deep breath, “I can't go past it.” He wanted to say that he missed Ignis. That he missed his cooking, and even his lectures. But he couldn't make the words form.

Ignis paused, then softened his tone. “You do not have to.”

Noctis clenched his fists, “I have to. I… ” he trailed off. He knew he had to, eventually. But he couldn't.

“No,” Ignis shook his head, speaking more firm, “You do not. If you aren't ready, stay. Because I will always find my way to you.” he smiled, “It's my job.”

Noctis felt himself relax. Ignis had this tone in his voice that could convince him that everything was okay.

Igbis continued on, to fill the silence “I had brought your favorite dish, when i hear Gladio panic over finding you asleep outside. You were freezing.” he straightened up, frowning, “It may not be as cool as winter, but you will catch your death out there.”

Noctis couldn't help but smile, he missed this. “Hey, it was an accident. I was looking for someone.”

Ignis tilted his head, “Oh? Have you finally made a friend here?”

Noctis made a face, “No. He's…” Noctis crossed his arms over his chest, “He has golden hair. Like Tenebrae royalty.” Noctis immediately regretted confiding in Ignis as soon as he perked up.

“Ah. You wouldn't think it was…”

Noctis winced, “...Not Ravus, no. This boy seemed to be my height. He was walking out of the wood with sylleblossoms.”

Ignis’ brief disappointment was replaced with concern, “The wood? No one goes into the wood. Only trained men like Gladio could hope to navigate.”

“You see why I'm so interested then. I've been trying to find him but it's been two weeks. I keep hoping I'll find him walking out of the wood.”

“I see.” Ignis nodded, “Just promise me you won’t get obsessed with watching the wood. There are malevolent beings there that can draw you in. It’s rumored that people in this area have gone missing.”

Noctis shrugged, “I know. I’ll be fine.” He wasn’t going to leave the porch anyways.

As if Gladio could read his mind, he leaned up, voice heavy with sleep, “...Not like he’s going to leave the boarding house anyways.”

Noctis bristled at that. Gladio meant well but he always had a knack for saying things that irritated Noctis. The opposite effect of Ignis’ voice.

“Gladio.” Ignis warned, “Be nice.”

Gladio stood up, frowning. “I am nice, I’m just mad. Kid’s gonna catch his death out there while trying to find a ghost or something.”

Noctis huffed, pushing against Gladio as he picked him up, setting him back in his wheelchair, “Golden boy isn’t a ghost.” Noctis paused, “Well he wasn’t transparent or anything. And I saw him running towards the servant’s quarters!!”

“All I’m saying is that I haven’t seen a single servant with blonde hair.” Gladio stretched, his back cracking a few times. He then went to helping Noctis with his leg exercises, as usual.

“ _Golden_ hair.” Noctis corrected, wincing slightly as his knees popped.

Ignis crossed his arms over his chest, “Just be careful, Noctis. As I said, malevolent beings are rumored to take many forms.”

Gladio joked, “Yeah, even cute golden boys with sylleblossoms.” He went over to Ignis.

Noctis sighed, “He’s not malevolent. He looked scared when I spotted him.”

“Still,” Ignis stood up, with the help of Gladio, “proceed with caution. Gladio is right. He just has a crude way of saying it.”

Gladio laughed, handing Ignis his walking stick, “I don’t have quite the vocabulary you have.”

“Wait.” Noctis blinked, “You guys are leaving?”

Gladio nodded, “Yeah. I...” He paused, “I may be getting a letter from my dad today, and I don’t want to miss it. I also wanna read Ignis his letter, if it comes.”

Noctis perked up, “It’s mail day.” How could he forget? The one day where color seemed to come back.

“Yeah,” Gladio smiled, “I hope you get something, Noct.”

Ignis nodded, “As do I.”

“Same, guys. Good luck.”

Noctis smiled, watching them leave. He smiled wider, making his way out to the living room of the boarding home. The room, usually empty, was filled with young people, eagerly opening small packages and letters. Mail day came monthly, or bimonthly. Today for Noctis was a very special mail day. This day was when he should be getting a letter from both his father and Luna.

His father always sent him a gift, something small that could fit in a letter. Noctis had started a collection. Even when it was candy, he wouldn’t eat it, he’d save it. Currently he had seven bullet shells, ten pieces of wrapped taffy, and his father’s handkerchief.

His letters were usually long and wordy, and Noctis could vividly imagine his father's voice while reading those words. His father wrote about the places he’s been, and the people he’s seen. He often wrote about Clarus, Gladio’s father, and how the war has made them even closer than before. Noctis was often comforted by the fact that his father had a towering man like Clarus Amicitia to protect him if things got rough.

Luna’s letters were just as wordy, and more floral. She used to write of the people she’d meet, and what she would do if Noctis was there with her. She would write about the places she’d take him when the noises died down. The places she called her quiet spots. He wished he could see those spots with her. Though recently her letters began to change.

Several months ago, she befriended a soldier named Nyx Ulric. Her last letter was nothing but him. She tended to his wounds out on the frontlines, and in turn he shielded her from a gunshot. Of course, she had to tend to his wounds again. They apparently talked a lot, as she had found out that he was from a little town called Galahd. He was different to her because he never once talked about glory or rising the ranks. He said his proudest moment so far was saving Luna’s life. He prided himself in not being anyone important, just being one small cog in the machine that would bring peace one day. The whole letter went on and on about that. Nyx Ulric thought this, and Nyx Ulric said that. Noctis couldn’t help but be a bit jealous. He had a small crush on Luna, and didn’t really expect there to be rugged handsome soldiers that would sweep her off her feet. The oddest part was that Nyx Ulric was 32, and Luna was only 24! They were eight years apart, and yet Noctis could tell. Her words were filled with love for this man that Noctis has never even met. Hopefully her letter today will be more Noctis centered and less Nyx Ulric centered.

He made his way through the crowd of students, to his mail bin. To his surprise, only one letter was there. There should have been two. Pushing down the worry, he picked up the letter. It was from Luna. Then where was his father? Was his father okay? Why would he miss writing Noctis a letter? Noctis never forgot to write a letter to him. His hands shook. Was his father okay?

Noctis bit his lip, and tried to think like Ignis. Ignis was logical. Ignis would say that there was no soldier at the door to inform of deaths, so his father wasn’t dead. He would say that they would have heard long before if King Regis had died, because the kingdom would have been in uproar. That’s true. His father couldn’t have been dead. His father just…

He just forgot about Noctis. It stung to think that, and it didn’t really help, but…

Noctis opened Luna’s letter. His hands shook as he read.

 

_My Dearest Noctis,_

_Summer in Tenebrae is beautiful and bright, but I know you Insomnians are anti-heat, so I wish you many cool days in the summer to come. I apologize to you, my close friend, but this may be my last letter to you for a good while. But fret not, I am well. I am more than well. These past few months with Nyx Ulric have made me into a new woman. The gunshot wound from my last letter left Nyx with a limp. Therefore he was unable to fight. But Nyx Ulric always finds a way. He began to help me treat soldiers. Every man healed brought us closer. As I write this letter, I am planning our wedding. He proposed to me last night. All he had was a piece of string that he tied around my finger. I said yes. We are planning on living in Galahd. You see that town in right in the middle of a war zone, and he and I plan on providing it with much needed supplies and medical care. We will be staying here until the war ends, and possibly after as well. He has made me realize that I can do my duty and still be a woman in love. The next letter you receive will be from Galahd. I don’t know when that will be, but know that I am happy. I love you with all of my heart, Noctis. Thank you for being my constant comfort and reminder of home._

_Love,_

_Lunafreya._

 

Noctis set down the letter, smoothing out the wrinkles. He made his way out to the porch, and took a deep breath. It was an uncharacteristically cold day today. Luna always knew.

Luna wasn’t coming back.

Luna’s getting married.

Luna forgot about him too.

He wasn’t crying, he didn’t know why. He felt distant. Like he was outside of his body witnessing the world happen. Of course. His father was too busy to write, and Luna met some guy that’s the love of her life. They moved on. They don’t need broken boy anymore. Of course, that made sense. He dug his nails into the arms of his wheelchair. That made sense. He felt himself get more and more distant. So far gone that it became hard to breathe. But a voice brought him back down.

“Noctis…”

It was a voice that seemed far away. Noctis was brought back into his body. Breathing heavily, he looked around, until he spotted him.

It was his father, out by the wood.

Regis smiled, leaning on a tree, “I’ve come for you. Let’s go home.”

Of course! A smile slowly spread on Noctis’ face. His father came to get him, he…

Noctis paused, “Where’s Clarus and Cor?” His father was never without his guard.

Regis just seemed to smile wider, “In the wood. They’re waiting for me. Come here, child. Let’s go.”

“But the wood is bad, Ignis said…” Noctis paused, but made his way to the ramp regardless.

Regis’ smile twitched, “My son. Either you come with me now, or you won’t be coming home at all.” And with that, Regis made his way into the wood.

Noctis knew not to go. He knew that something felt wrong. Where were his guards? Why was there no announcement of the king of Insomnia coming back from war? He tried to think like Ignis once more, but his mind went blank. He just wanted to go home.

He wheeled past the ramp, through the grass. His heart was pounding, and he was sweating. It was harder to use his wheelchair on bumpy terrain, but he was strong enough to push through. He needed to push through.

It was his father, and his father would want him to push through. He wouldn’t lie to him. They were going home! Maybe the woods had a way to get to Ignis’ family estate faster. He didn’t know, but he trusted his father. His father never would smile like that, but. It had to have been him. Who else would it be? He stopped in front of the woods, looking inside. It looked dark, but he could see the silhouette of his father. Ignis’ voice from earlier echoed in his mind.

Noctis mumbled, “Malevolent beings are rumored to take many forms.” Ignis had said that. He could see the silhouette turn, and smile. Noctis’ body then took a will of its own. Before he could try to pull away towards the safety of the porch, it was too late.

Noctis had entered the woods


	3. Golden Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two lonely boys from very different lives start to bond.

When Noctis woke up, it was evening. He could see the red streaks of sunset through the trees. Where was he?

“Father?” Noctis sat up, wincing. His body was sore, and he had a headache. He was laying down on the hard ground. Where was his wheelchair? He could hear crunching behind him. Noctis shifted his body around to face the noise, and he paled. What crouched a few feet in front of him wasn’t his father. Noctis looked on in horror.

It wasn’t human. It was short and impossibly thin. It had a large nose with matching oversized ears, with big feet and hands. It looked like goblins from the stories Noctis would read as a child. Only, his father never mentioned goblins having such sharp teeth. The creature was making a fire, and Noctis could see his wheelchair close by. It would be impossible to get to it.

Noctis tried backing away, “You aren’t my father.”

The creature snorted, making a deep, guttural noise, “That I’m not. I’ve been watching you. You’re a little too old to taste good, but easy bait is easy bait.”

Noctis took a deep breath. So that's what he was. Easy bait. His hands balled into fists. Maybe he could crawl away. He knew he could crawl. He looked around. If he could crawl into that thicket without being noticed, maybe the creature would go away. It was a long shot, but…

He had to try.

Noctis watched the creature, it seemed focused on the small campfire. Of course, it probably couldn’t eat him raw. Noctis shuddered at the thought, then bit his lip. He needed to stay focused. He slowly and carefully got up on all fours, crawling as quietly as he could. He paused, listening. The fire was still crackling, and he heard no footsteps. He quickened his pace. He was so close! He could hide, and survive. He could do this. He was about to head in before he was harshly shoved onto his back.

“Where d’you think you’re going?” It was the creature. It looked irritated now. “You tryin to kill yourself before I could eat ya? That ain’t how this works.”

Noctis was confused, until he heard it. A faint sound of water. The wood was so thick he couldn’t see, but the thicket must have been followed by a hill of some sort, and water. Why was there water? It sounded like a river, and reminded him of when his father and him went fishing at the river by the citadel. But why was there a river? He swore he couldn’t hear a river. His heart sank.

His plan wouldn’t work. He would’ve died, he couldn’t swim like this. The creature knew he was here anyways. He knew he was going to be eaten. But…

But maybe the creature wouldn’t follow him in. Maybe he could grab onto a rock. Maybe the river wouldn’t be as swift. It was impossible, But still.

He had to try.

Noctis steeled himself, looked straight at the monster. He took a deep breath.

“Fuck you.” And with that, he rolled into the thicket. He expected there to be a bit of a drop, but he didn’t expect that after one quick roll he’d be immediately falling. How could he not have noticed such a cliff? Is it the wood that confuses people? He remembered his father talk about the wood tricking young hikers to their death. Everything looked to be on level ground until they would take a step, then suddenly there was a cliff. He remembered his father tell him that. He remembered...was he still falling?

Time felt like it had slowed, and he almost felt like he was falling forever. He stared up at the sky. Is this what dying felt like? Apparently not, for soon he felt himself hit the cold water. Not nearly as painful as he thought it would be, but it was freezing. He couldn’t make his way back up to the water’s surface. Soon, he saw white.

When he woke up, it was warm. He could see the sky. It was clear, with a few clouds. The sun was hot, and for once Noctis was grateful. He was freezing. He closed his eyes, he could definitely sleep like this, before Gladio got mad at him for keeping damp clothes on. Noctis couldn’t wait to see his reaction to leaving the porch.

Noctis’ eyes snapped open.

“Wait.” He sat up, finally feeling how sore his body was. He was still in the wood. But more importantly…

“I’m alive!” Noctis laughed, laying down again, “Take that, you ...whatever you were! I’m alive! Fuck you! I did it!” Of course, Noctis didn’t know exactly how he did it, but that didn’t matter. He did it! He heard laughter behind him and froze. There was someone else here. But it didn’t sound like the creature, it sounded… Nice. He sat up again, wincing as he spun around. He was met with a small field of sylleblossoms, and golden hair. The boy was sitting a few feet away from him, weaving the blue flowers into a crown. He had the same clothes on as before, and was just as muddy as before. Noctis didn’t care.

“Did you tell a Goblin to fuck off? You’re brave, they can bite through bone.” The golden boy smiled at him, and it warmed Noctis more than the sun.

Noctis smiled, “Uh. Yeah, guess I did. Wait...” He paused, “That’s a goblin. Those are real.”

Golden boy shrugged, “I mean. I like to think all superstition is based in truth at least a little bit, you know?”

Noctis was going to remember to freak out about that later, but for now, “What’s your name?”

Golden boy blinked, confusion written on his face, “You’re lost in a giant scary forest with monsters, just escaped one, and the only thing you wanna know is what my name is?”

Noctis nodded, “I saw you come out of the wood weeks ago with those flowers. I wanted to know where you found them, but you ran away.”

“I thought you were gonna tell on me! I’m not supposed to leave the premises.”

“No.” Noctis shook his head, “I wasn’t gonna tell.” The boy stared at Noctis for a bit, trying to figure him out. Finally, he sighed.

“My name’s Prompto.” The golden boy -- Prompto smiled, “And I already know who you are, Prince Noctis. Why did you go into the wood by yourself?”

Noctis smiled. Prompto. That was his name! He had a name! He…

He was waiting for Noctis to answer the question. Right.

Noctis shrugged, “Uh. I thought I saw my dad. He told me to come with him.”

Prompto nodded, “That’s a common thing. If that ever happens, just remember where your dad is. Okay?”

“Right, okay.” Noctis paused, “How did I make it?”

“Well…” Prompto stood up, stretching, “I was going over to pick flowers, and I see a very reckless prince throw himself off a cliff. I sorta softened the blow for you.”

Noctis made a face, “Softened? How.”

“Hm, well… promise you won’t freak out?”

Noctis blinked, shrugging, “I almost got eaten by a goblin. I think I’ll be okay.”

“I’m serious.” Noctis saw Prompto stiffen, “I could get killed for this.”

Noctis straightened up, nodding, “Fine, Fine. I’m serious too. So…”

Prompto nodded, “Well, You would have fallen like this.” Prompto picked a petal off of the sylleblossom, lifted it, then let it fall. “And that would’ve hurt. So I sort of just had you fall ...slower.” Prompto picked another petal, letting it fall. But this time, it fell slower. It was like Noctis was viewing it in slow motion.

Then it hit him. Noctis jumped back.

“You’re a witch!” The shock on Noctis face was mixed with confusion. Where were the spider legs?

Prompto winced, “Hey! You said you wouldn’t freak out!”

Noctis got up on his knees, “I’m not freaked out, it just…” he trailed off, “It’s surprising. But you saved my life, so you can’t be evil or anything.” Noctis figured no one that golden could be bad. He was sure of it. Besides, he would have eaten Noctis by now, right?

Prompto visibly relaxed, and smiled. There it was, that smile. It looked so effortless, it made Noctis want to smile. It felt like things were going to be okay.

Noctis sat back, kneeling, “How do I get back?” His wheelchair was long gone, and he couldn’t crawl the whole way back.

Prompto paused, “Well, I can try to help.” He went over, placing the flower crown on Noctis’ head, “Hold this for me.”

Noctis raised an eyebrow, “I’m not exactly holding it, but okay.”

“Oh, so you like sass, I see.” Prompto laughed, kneeling down. He wrapped an arm around Noctis’ waist, pulling him close, and helped him into a standing position. “Think you can wrap your arm around my shoulder?”

Noctis was taken aback, but slung his arm over Prompto’s shoulder. Prompto took his hand, securing him up. Noctis hadn’t been standing in a while. He knew he could, he just didn’t want to. But he had to now, he figured. The first thing he noticed was that he was about the same height as Prompto, if not half an inch taller. Prompto’s messy hair gave him the half inch that made him look as tall as Noctis, it was cute.

“Okay!” Prompto nodded, “baby steps, one foot in front of the other. Left, right, left. Got it?”

Noctis rolled his eyes, but smiled, “How long will it take us to get there at this pace?”

Prompto had already started to help Noctis onto the path, “Hm. We’ll probably be back by tonight”

“Tonight, huh.” Noctis felt a little different. Of course, he wasn’t walking on his own, but he was still… walking. It was nice. But he knew he wasn’t ready for it, and yet, “Are you uh…”

“Using my cool spell on you?” Prompto laughed, “Yeah, a little. I made you lighter, sorta. So it’s easier for me to carry you, and easier for you to follow along. Is that okay?”

“Oh, it. Yeah. It’s more than okay.” Noctis nodded, “It just felt weird. I’m not even walker-ready yet.”

“Well, I dunno about that.” Prompto smiled, “You look like the kind of guy who’s stubborn enough to do anything.”

Noctis mumbled, “Stubborn enough to not want to use it, too.”

“Ohhhh, so is that it? You don’t want to?”

“No!” Noctis paused, “I mean I do. And I know I’m capable, it just. …I don’t really have a reason.” It felt strange saying that out loud, but it was true. What reason did he have to get better?

“Physically or Mentally?”

Noctis blinked, “What do you mean?”

Prompto shrugged, shifting his hold on Noctis, “No reason to get better, physically or mentally? Only the most desperate people go into the wood.”

Noctis paused. Was he desperate? He just wanted to see his father again. He just wanted to go home. Things felt grey here. Maybe it was mental, maybe he was depressed. But he didn’t exactly like how Prompto picked up on it so easily.

“Well what about you, Prompto? You’re in the wood. Are you one of the most desperate people?”

Prompto smiled, but it was a strange smile, empty, “Yep. You know it.”

Noctis didn’t like that smile, he looked on towards the road, “Well I guess we’re in the same boat then, huh?”

Prompto looked at noctis, then smiled again. But it was the warm one, the one Noctis liked,

“Yeah, guess we are.”

The rest of the day they walked, continuing that slow pace. Some moments were comfortable silence, and others were full of laughter and conversation. But they didn’t stop walking. Noctis could see Prompto getting tired, but he never stopped to rest. He knew Prompto was doing most of the work, carrying Noctis along, and using that strange spell thing. Noctis asked many questions about the spell thing. Prompto was very patient, and Noctis learned a lot.

First thing first: There were more kinds of witches than just the man eating spider variety he was lead to believe. Some were bad, and some were good. All witches had a different specialty, and none ate humans. Well, except the spider ones. Prompto was a good one. He was young, so he couldn’t do much. But he seemed to know how to affect reality, to a small extent. He could slow time, and make something heavy feel lighter, and vice versa. His father was a bad witch, and that was all Noctis found out about that subject, as Prompto’s lips clamped shut at questions about his father. It was alright though, Noctis understood that many people didn’t have good parents.

As soon as night fell, Prompto tried to quicken his pace. Noctis could tell the night worried him. He wondered why, Noctis loved the night. It was cool and quiet. Noctis noticed the trees start to grow farther apart.

“Hey, we almost there?” He turned to prompto, and stiffened.

Prompto’s eyes had turned black. The pretty blue eyes were gone. Black ooze threatened to run down prompto’s face. His skin was paper white, and the freckles that adorned his face had disappeared.

Noctis jumped back, sliding down to the ground against a tree.

Prompto winced, but kept his distance, “hey, it’s okay! It’s still me! I just used too much energy, I’m sorry. Don’t be scared.”

Noctis paused, “Does it hurt?” He relaxed when Prompto shook his head, “okay… will you go back to normal?” He was still good. No spider legs were sprouting, which to Noctis was a good sign. He didn’t exactly know how magic worked, so he didn’t know if using too much of it was irreversible.

Before prompto could reply, Noctis heard distant shouting.

“Hey, what’s that?” Noctis looked to prompto, who had adopted the same posture as when he first saw him. The scared deer look. With that, Prompto bolted back into the thicker part of the wood.

Noctis stood up, with the help of the tree. Legs wobbling, he took a step forward, “Hey! Wait!!” Prompto couldn’t leave him here! There were demons, and goblins, and who knows what else. There were lights in the distance. Was prompto leaving him for whatever was out there. Noctis held on tight to the tree, looking around, studying the lights. They got closer, and he realized they were lanterns. Lanterns meant humans, right? He had hoped.

He heard a voice he could distinctly recognize as Gladio’s.

“Noctis! Is that you?”

Noctis relaxed, he wasn’t far in the wood anymore. It was a group of crownsguard.

“I’m here!” Noctis shouted back, and soon he saw Gladio make his way to him. He looked absolutely exhausted, a mess. But relief flooded his face as soon as he saw Noctis.

“You…!” He made his way over, picking Noctis up, “You disappeared for two days, where did you go?? Was it the niffs? You were standing!”

Noctis didn’t realize how tired he was until Gladio picked him up. He rested his head against Gladio’s shoulder, “I was standing, yeah.” He smiled, “I met Golden boy.”

Gladio was making his way to the group, leaving the wood, “You’re soaking wet. I think you might have a fever.”

Noctis shrugged. He probably was all those things. He felt too hot, yet too cold. but it was okay.

“He left cause it was you coming, not a goblin. He didn’t leave me behind, he lead me to you guys.” Prompto was still good after all. Of course he’d run, Gladio probably would have shot him or worse if he had seen prompto’s face then. It didn’t matter though. Prompto was still good. It didn’t matter if he had that oozing face forever, he was still good.

Gladio made a face, he was obviously concerned, “Okay, I’m going to call a doctor.”

Noctis didn’t care. As he was carried away from the wood, he swore he saw a streak of gold dart out, to the right. Could Prompto make time go fast too? He didn’t know. But he wanted to. He wanted to know everything.

So he made a promise. Soon, He was going to go back into the wood. Back to the sylleblossoms, so he could talk to prompto. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3! Gladnis content will be coming next chapter. Hope you’re enjoying this little fairytale-ish au!
> 
> Also thanks again to my fiancé for editing!


	4. Daytime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got excited by the comments I got on the last chapter and knocked this chapter out! ;U; thanks for the lovely comments it really made my day!

Maybe he wasn’t going as soon as he would like. He had gotten sick. The cough he had developed was wet and painful, and because of that, he was confined to his bed. This was the one time Noctis didn’t want to be confined to his bed. He wanted to go out and find Prompto! He wanted to know if his face was okay! He had kept the sylleblossom flower crown, but it was already beginning to wilt. He wanted to go back, but unfortunately he didn’t have an opportunity to sneak out.

Gladio and Ignis had all but moved into his little room with him. Gladio was worried Noctis would run off again, and watched him like a hawk. Ignis had insisted on cooking everything for Noctis, commenting on how Noctis was sure to heal faster with his special stews and soups.

Since Noctis’ wheelchair was long gone, Gladio had ordered a new one. In the meantime, Gladio at first wanted to carry Noctis everywhere. Not only was it embarrassing, but it was annoying also! Noctis wanted more independence than that. He knew Gladio was worried and at his wits end, but he was fine. To prove to Gladio that he was fine, Noctis had used the bookshelf to lean on to get to the loveseat by the door. Gladio found him napping there, and at first was livid. He quickly simmered down once Noctis explained that he wanted to do more things by himself. Gladio understood, and the next day showed up to Noctis’ room with a walker. Gladio had explained that he could use that to get around the bedroom by himself. That made Noctis happy. Prompto was right, he really was the type of guy who was stubborn enough to do whatever he wanted. This meant Noctis could make his way over to Ignis to watch him cook.

Noctis loved Ignis’ cooking. Noctis was relieved that Ignis had started picking up cooking again, as it was his favorite pastime. He wouldn’t want Ignis to give up something that he enjoyed so much. There was always something different about it when compared to any other food he’s ever tasted. Ignis could take the oddest ingredients and turn it into something absolutely delicious. Even as picky as Noctis was, he had to admit that. Ignis made the best food, and that was still true now. For instance, he heard Ignis ask Gladio to find mandrake, wormwood and rose petals for the soup. Noctis didn’t even know what wormwood and mandrake were, so he was hesitant to eat the soup. But once he did, he realized it just tasted like Ignis’ usual chicken soup. He figured that must have been the recipe. Ignis was just that advanced. Even better, after eating it, Noctis didn’t seem to cough for a good few hours, so he was able to sleep.

Noctis woke up early from one of those naps, deciding to stay laying on the loveseat. He heard voices outside the door, definitely Gladio and Ignis.

“Is he still asleep?”

Noctis heard Gladio grunt, “Yeah. He’s attached to that small couch.”

Ignis sighed, “Good. His cough is slowly going away, it’s because of all that rest.”

“Or because of that soup. I dunno what hemlock root and anise have to do with food, but it seems medicinal. I didn’t know you knew about medical stuff.”

Noctis heard Ignis laugh, light and airy, “I know many things, Gladiolus. I used to read quite a bit.”

“Yeah? Well I’d like to read for you.”

“Ah.” Ignis paused, “I’m sure you’d be terribly bored by those types of books. You wouldn’t like them.” Another pause, “Gladio, do you think that ‘golden boy’ was the one that lured him into the wood?” Noctis bristled at that. Prompto was good, he saved him from the thing that lured him!

“What, like a witch?” Noctis could hear the skepticism in Gladio’s voice, “I don’t even think those things exist, Iggy. I mean. I’ve never seen a witch or a goblin as Noct put it.”

“Gladio, you never seeing a witch or goblin does not negate their possible existence. Many people have seen them.”

Gladio snorted, “Oh, so have you?”

Ignis paused, and the silence felt heavy, “Maybe I have. And maybe you have too! Witches just look like people, do they not?”

Gladio laughed, “Maybe, I dunno! Why, are you a witch? Enchant me, then.”

Ignis laughed along with gladio, “Oh, maybe I already have.”

“Oh really? What kind of spell did you put me under?”

Ignis didn't answer for a bit, “Maybe a love potion.”

Ignis made a surprised noise, and suddenly there was another long pause. Noctis almost wanted to get up and lean over just so he could see exactly what was happening.

Finally, he heard Ignis’ voice, breathless, “Gladio, we cannot.”

Gladio’s voice sounded tense, “You want to kiss me just as bad as I want to kiss you.” Noctis made a face. Oh, so they were kissing.

Ignis’ voice got quiet, and it was almost hard for Noctis to hear.

“I do. Gods, Gladio you know I do. But what right do I have to be here with you while Ravus is out there as a prisoner of war, being tortured or heaven knows what else. I don’t…”

Gladio cut Ignis off, “You do. You do deserve it, Iggy. But I’ll drop it, for now, okay? No pressure.”

Ignis paused then, “No pressure then.. Thank you.”

Noctis sat up. It wasn’t right too eavesdrop further. Ravus was captured by the enemy at the attack that hurt everyone. Ignis and Ravus were sweethearts. Even though they had only been dating for a few months or so, they were close. Ravus’ kidnapping had deeply hurt Ignis. War does that, though. It takes people away and it deeply hurts others. Noctis knew that better than anyone. He would just let them have their moment, and…

Noctis was coughing again, Great.

Gladio rushed in, sitting next to Noctis, rubbing his back.

“Your cough doesn’t sound as bad.. maybe you’ll recover after all.”

Noctis rubbed his mouth, taking a deep breath, “It still hurts to cough.”

Ignis leaned on the doorframe, “That’s understandable, you probably pulled a muscle with all the coughing.”

Noctis frowned, rubbing his chest, “I want to be better already.”

“Relax, Noct.” Gladio smiled, “It’s been three weeks, yeah. But the doctor said you had a really bad case of pneumonia. People die from that. Just be happy you’re getting better.”

Ignis smiled, “He’s just anxious and wants to get out there, Gladio.”

Noctis blinked, did Ignis know?

Ignis continued, “He missed a mail day, of course.”

Noctis sighed, so Ignis didn’t figure out what he wanted to do. Good. But still…

“I didn’t miss a mail day, it’s only been three weeks. That’s next week.”

Gladio dug into his pocket, “Yeah, but this letter came a lot later, and to Ignis’ place on accident.” Gladio held up a small wrinkled package with a letter attached.

Noctis’ eyes widened, he recognized that handwriting. It was his father! Noctis snatched the letter out of Gladio’s hand, opening it up. Gladio and Ignis were quiet, to let him read.

 

_My Precious Son,_

_It will be your 20th birthday soon, won’t it? You’ve grown so much, if only your mother was here to see you. She would be as proud as I am. In your last letter you wrote about beginning a major in history, and I could not be more proud. A king has no idea where he’s going until he can clearly see where he has been. I hope you enjoy your education, savor every moment of it. Time goes by so quickly and those memories will be important later on in life._

_I have been injured on the battlefield, so unfortunately I have been sidelined until I heal. I wanted you to hear it from me, in case newspapers sensationalize it and say I was grievously wounded. I promise you I was not. I am just as strong as I will ever be, I was just a bit careless. But Noctis, sometimes carelessness is the answer, sometimes one must leap before they think. Clarus’ arm was caught, and I would gladly take a thousand bullets to ensure his safety. He disagrees. Clarus refuses to leave my side, even though I was only wounded on the leg. He is the most stubborn man I have ever met. He’s quite angry with me. ‘I am supposed to shield you!’ He says. I’m sure you feel the same way about Gladiolus. Or do you? Maybe what I feel is different._

_My son, have you found someone you could fall in love with? Have you met someone like that? Someone who feels like sunrise for you, whose smile can melt your soul. Someone who can leave you undone with just a laugh. I hope you meet someone like that. Gender matters not, what matters is your heart. Does that person own a special part of your heart? That is what matters. I want you to find someone like that. Your name means night. I want you to find your daytime. But I suppose I’m just rambling on now. Your happiness is just important to me. I hope you are making friends. And I hope to be there for your 21st birthday. Since I am not here for the 20th, I’ve enclosed in this letter my ring. You are old enough to wear it now. Your mother gave it to me, so keep it close with you, as it is filled with the love both of us have for you._

_Until next time._

 

Noctis’ eyes widened, tearing open the small package. There it was, his father’s ring. A black ring with a white diamond. He slowly put it on his finger, holding his hand close to his heart. His father didn't forget, he didn’t forget him at all. His letter went to the wrong place. Of course he didn’t forget him! He remembered what Prompto had said.

Noctis smiled, “Just remember where your dad is…” No goblin could fool him now.

Gladio rubbed Noct’s shoulder, “It’s really his ring, huh?” Gladio turned to Ignis, “His father gave him his ring.”

Ignis smiled, nodding, “That’s wonderful. Noctis, take good care of it. It’s your family’s heirloom.”

Noctis nodded, rubbing his eyes, “Yeah, I will. I promise.”

The rest of the day went by like a blur. Noctis couldn’t stop looking at the ring, and how it shined while it caught the light. It truly was beautiful. His father trusted him enough to take care of it, so he would. It wouldn’t leave his finger. With this father’s ring, he would go back to the sylleblossom patch in the wood. He knew the path, and now no goblin could trick him. He felt invincible.

Once night fell, it had started to storm. The wind and rain hit against the window, so the room wasn’t truly quiet. The noise had lulled his retainers into a comfortable sleep, but Noctis was too excited from the day to even consider closing his eyes. He thought back to his father’s letter.

“Someone who feels like sunrise, huh…” Noctis smiled, Prompto’s smile sure felt like the sun to him. So maybe that’s what his father meant? What had gotten into his father anyways? He was so sappy this time. Maybe being bedridden gave his father a moment to think. Noctis sat up, and slowly made his way to his desk. He sat, turning on his lantern. Noctis thought about what to write about. He wanted to tell his father everything that had happened in the wood. How he had felt more excitement in those two days than he felt the past two years. He couldn’t figure out how to start, though, so he began to organize his desk. The paper was at the center of the desk, the ink and pen on the right, because he was right handed, and his sylleblossom flower crown to the left of the paper. Noctis gently touched one of the blossoms, seeing it fall apart. It was almost completely dried up now.

Suddenly, the window above Noctis’ desk flew open.

Ignis shot up from the loveseat he was sleeping on, “What was that?”

Noctis looked back, “Go back to sleep. It’s just windy and the window flew open. I forgot to lock it.”

Ignis sighed, laying back down, “Make sure to lock it this time, you don’t want anyone to get in.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Noctis nodded, “Sorry, Iggy.”

Ignis grunted, before trying to sleep. Noctis rolled his eyes, turning back to his desk. His eyes widened.

The sylleblossom flower crown looked new! It was new, fresh flowers, still wet with dew. Dried petals were scattered across his desk, a few on his windowsill.

Noctis smiled wide, biting his lip. He gathered the dried petals, placing them in an envelope. With that, he began the letter.

_Father,_

_I think I met my daytime._


	5. Peacetime Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peace may only be a matter of time.

It was daytime.

The sun was hot, hotter than it had been in weeks. Sweat dripped off of Noctis’ nose as he waited outside the servant’s hall. There were no ramps, and he wasn’t quite ready to tackle stairs, especially not that many stairs. He was finally well, and wanted to find Prompto. That meant heading to where the servants lived. The Servant’s hall was a large imposing building about a mile away from the boarding home. It was old, run down, and hardly seemed safe. The windows on the fourth floor seemed to be broken. Noctis immediately thought of haunted abandoned homes he would hear in campfire stories, only this seemed to be a place where people lived. Noctis wasn’t sure how he felt about that. What was Prompto’s room like, he wondered. Was it small? Were there rats?

He imagined a small, closet like room. The walls being brown, the paint cracking, revealing the wood underneath. Noctis imagined Prompto’s bed to be small and messy, since Noctis himself rarely made his bed. He imagined the floor to be wooden, squeaky, and old. He was afraid there might be the odd nail poking out of the floor, did Prompto ever have to be careful about stepping on one?

The most vivid image Noctis could think of, however, is Prompto’s room being covered in sylleblossom petals. Maybe he had a vase with sylleblossoms by his bed. Maybe he dried them and put the petals in a jar for aromatics? Maybe for a spell? Maybe he would be able to sit on Prompto’s bed, and hold his hand.

Noctis felt his face heat up at the thought. He barely knew Prompto, but he already had such a big crush on the boy. He just was so kind, so mysterious. He wanted to know all about the young witch. Which is why he had begged Gladio to take him to the servant’s quarters the day his new wheelchair came. Gladio was hesitant at first, but he humored Noctis. Noctis wanted to surprise Gladio anyways, as he pushed his own wheelchair down to the building, and wouldn’t let Gladio push him there. He could tell Gladio was impressed.

_“If this kid can make you want to get up and move just by meeting him once, maybe he really is a witch”_ Gladio had said.

Noctis felt himself smile. If only Gladio knew. Speaking of, he watched as Gladio finally made his way out of the building, and back down the stairs.

“Gladio!” Noctis made his way over to the steps, “How did it go?”

“No Luck” Gladio shrugged, wiping the sweat off his brow, “There’s no blonde servant that lives in these quarters.”

Noctis’ shoulders slumped, “What?”

That couldn’t be right. Prompto wore servant’s clothes. He ran in this direction. He had to have been a servant for the boarding homes. He didn’t understand.

Gladio leaned down, patting Noctis’ shoulder, “But I _did_ get a lead.”

“A lead??” Noctis perked up at that.

“Yeah.” Gladio nodded, “There’s a chocobo ranch that belongs to the boarding home about another mile and a half down the road. You take a left, and it’s there. They said the woman that take care of the birds is blonde.”

Noctis sighed, “Prompto isn’t a she though.” Or was he? He didn’t really care either way. But...he presented as a he. Noctis knew that much.

“Yeah, but maybe he has a sister.” Gladio huffed, “Don’t be so sulky, I’m going on a wild goose chase with you in this heat. Why couldn’t you wait until the cooler days come in.”

“Because I waited for four weeks! It’s been a month! I need to see him again.” Noctis huffed right back, “Besides, you’d just be trying to kiss Ignis while I wasn’t looking anyways.”

Gladio stiffened, “I! You!” He frowned, stammering, “Let’s just go find your damn ghost.” He got behind Noctis’ chair, pushing him out to the road.

Noctis sat back, frowning, “He’s not a ghost.”

Gladio rolled his eyes, “Yeah yeah, He’s a golden boy.”

The walk there was silent. Noctis and Gladio were never the best at talking to each other. Noctis himself was bad at voicing how he felt, and Gladio preferred to shut off his emotions rather than talk about it. It was a perfect storm of them snapping at each other until one of them caved.

Noctis figured he’d have to be the one to cave this time.

“I feel the same way about Prompto as you do Ignis.”

Gladio shook his head, “Not Likely. I’ve known Ignis practically my entire life. You met this person once, four weeks ago, and haven’t spoken to him since.”

Noctis crossed his arms over his chest. He wanted to talk about the sylleblossom flower crown that was replaced with fresh flowers, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to explain that. He could hear Gladio let out a heavy sigh.

“Noct, you have to understand how weird this is. You meet some kid in the goddamn forbidden forest and suddenly you’re in love with him?” Gladio paused, “Ignis thinks…”

Noctis frowned, “I don’t care what Ignis thinks”

Gladio continued, “-Ignis thinks that maybe this Prompto person did something to you. Like, what if he’s not at this next spot? What if he lured you into the forest.”

Noctis shook his head, “No! He saved me. You weren’t there. Listen…” Noctis paused, “He’s not like that. He feels warm. In dad’s most recent letter he asked if i met anyone that feels warm, and Prompto does. I’ve been cold for so long, Gladio.”

“Noctis…” Gladio stopped the wheelchair, sighing. Noctis shook his head, then took a deep breath.

“Let me finish. Since the attack on Tenebrae, I’ve been cold. I shut myself off and frankly I had started to wish I had died that day because every day waking up in a world where my father and Luna were a lifetime away hurt. But then I saw him and his flowers and felt something again. I know it’s stupid, and I know I just met Prompto. I know the circumstances of us meeting is weird, and I know how off it would feel to other people. But it feels right to me. So just… Trust me, okay?”

Gladio hesitated, but put a hand on Noctis’ shoulder, squeezing it gently, “Fine, I’ll trust you.”

Noctis sighed, relieved. He said nothing more, and Gladio began to push Noctis along again. The air felt less heavy as they got to their destination, the chocobo ranch.

Noctis himself had never ridden a chocobo, but heard stories about them. These large, docile birds were good to ride into battles, as they didn’t get spooked easy, or so his father said in one of his letters. Noctis had never seen one up close.

Until now, that is.

He couldn’t believe it! He genuinely didn’t expect the flightless birds to be this… big? The creatures were all different colors, but most seemed to be yellow. As Gladio wheeled him up to the ranch, a few chocobos had decided to try and nibble on Noctis’ hair, which made him laugh.

“Hey! Don’t…” Noctis gently pushed a rather large white bird away. “They’re not scared of humans at all are they.”

“Not in the least!”

Noctis blinked, looking up to see a woman walking up to them. Noctis would describe her as an hourglass. She was wearing a dirty yellow tank top, with brown work trousers.She had a necklace with a pendant that was hidden under the tank top, her dusty blonde hair neatly tucked into a news cap. She was pretty, but she definitely wasn’t Prompto.

Gladio spoke up, “Hey, sorry to barge in. This is Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum. I’m his retainer Gladiolus Amicitia.”

“The prince! Well I’ll be.” The woman bounced up, a bright smile on her face, “The name’s Cindy Aurem, and it’s wonderful to meet ya. The owner of the ranch is my granddaddy and he ain’t here right now, but I can help ya with anything ya needed!”

Noctis blinked. Cindy Aurem, a happy looking girl that didn’t look much older than Noctis. She didn’t even bow when she heard he was the prince. He was going to like this girl, he could just tell. Judging by the way Gladio had to clear his throat every time her chest so much as bounced, he figured Gladio already liked her. He was going to remind himself to tease Gladio about that later.

“Well, Cindy…” Gladio began, “We wanted to know if there were any fair haired men working at your Grandfather’s ranch. We’ve been looking for one.”

Noctis didn’t know why, but he swore he could see Cindy stiffen, just a bit.

Cindy smiled, “Sorry, I’m his only granddaughter. It’s just me and him up here carin’ for the birds! Blonde ain’t a common hair color anymore, so I’d know if I saw a boy ‘round here that looked like me.”

Gladio sighed, “Well, thanks anyways. See, Noct?” Gladio turned his attention to Noctis, “He’s not at the servant’s hall, not at the ranch. I dunno where else to look.”

Noctis frowned, he wasn’t convinced. He knew he was somewhere. Then it hit him. He wheeled closer to Cindy.

“Listen…” Noctis trailed off, then smiled, “He gave me sylleblossoms. He uh…” His face scrunched up a bit, trying to think, “He… he’s done a lot of other good things, I’m sure! But I’m not here cause I don’t like him, I promise! I’m here because I like him, and I wanna know everything. And I’m sure he’s afraid of what happened last time. But, I’m not scared. I just wanna be his friend. I don’t… have friends.”

Cindy paused, then smiled, “I’m real sorry, your highness, I just don’t know anybody like that.”

Noctis knew Cindy must have been protecting Prompto. From who or what, he didn’t know. But he needed her to know that he was good.

“You don’t have to protect him from me. But… We’ll leave you alone, okay?” Noctis wouldn’t press it further. But he could tell, he knew Prompto had to have been here.

“Wait.” Cindy smiled a more nervous smile, “There’s a chocobo you might wanna see. If ya wanted to learn about them.”

Gladio was the first to speak up, “I’m not sure his legs are chocobo ready yet, sorry.”

“No!” Noctis shook his head, “I wanna see it.” He was hoping Cindy didn’t mean an actual chocobo.

Cindy smiled, “Alright then, follow me. Come into the barn.” And with that, she lead Noctis and Gladio into the barn.

Gladio followed her, pushing Noctis along, “Noct, I really don’t think a chocobo is a wise investment for you right now.”

“Gladio, I really don’t think talking is a wise investment for _you_ right now.” Noctis shot back. He knew what he was doing. Cindy led them to a stall, opening it. Noctis peered in and saw…

“A chocobo.” Noctis tried not to sound disappointed. It was a beautiful bird to be sure. Unlike every other bird he saw outside on the ranch, this one was a sleek black, and smaller than the rest. Noctis nearly jumped out of his skin when he heard a voice that seemed to be coming from the chocobo.

“Looks kinda like you, huh?”

Noctis was relieved to realize that the voice was instead, coming from behind the chocobo.

Prompto peeked his head out from behind the large bird, with a shy smile on his face. Noctis couldn’t help but smile wide.

“Prompto!” Noctis was relieved. Prompto was there, and looked okay! The black ooze and dark eyes were gone, replaced again by the pretty blue eyes he normally had. His skin was slightly tanner than usual, and the freckles were more pronounced. This was the first time he had seen Prompto clean and not covered in mud from the sylleblossom field. Freckles seemed to adorn his arms and shoulders as well. There were as many as the stars in the sky. He looked like a golden sunflower come to life.

Gladio’s eyes went wide, “So he is real.”

Cindy sighed, then smiled, “Sorry ‘bout that. He’s my brother, sorta. His daddy’s a bad man, so we don’t want it gettin’ out that he’s here.”

Prompto shook his head, “Noctis won’t tell, I told you he wouldn’t.”

Noctis nodded, “Exactly! What he said!”

Cindy sighed, shaking her hair, “I swear, ya’ll just met.”

Gladio snorted at that, “I’ve been saying the same damn thing to the prince here.”

Prompto didn’t seem to react to his sister’s comment. He made his way over to Noctis, and leaned down, smiling.

Noctis felt like if he smiled any wider, his face would break, “What’re you doing?”

Prompto laughed, “Wrap your arms around my shoulders, I want you to meet her.” Noctis assumed ‘her’ meant the chocobo.

Noctis immediately did so, and Prompto pulled him up to a standing position. Prompto seemed surprised.

“Are your legs getting stronger? I’m barely helping you.”

Noctis grinned, “I don’t even use a chair at home. I just use my walker.” Prompto laughed, and Noctis’ heart skipped a beat.

“I told you…” Prompto smiled, “You’re the kind of guy that’s so stubborn he’d be able to do anything he set his mind on.”

“I set my mind on finding you, and I did. So I guess you weren’t wrong.” Noct beamed, proud at how happy Prompto looked with his progress. He suddenly had an urge to prove just how stubborn he was. He moved his arms away from Prompto, and stepped back. He then took one step forward, and another. His legs felt foreign and shaky, but his determination was stronger than the ache he felt in his ankles. He stumbled over to the large black bird, hoping she would be as docile as the rest. Noctis gently leaned on the chocobo, who chose to nuzzle her beak into his shoulder. He looked over, excited to see Prompto’s reaction.

Prompto was practically jumping up and down, “You walked!” Exactly the reaction Noctis wanted.

Gladio looked as if he was several shades paler, “You walked?? You haven’t even used a cane!”

Noctis grinned, petting the large bird, “Well I guess I’m just talented at recovery, huh?” Truth be told, the muscles in his legs ached something fierce, but he wasn’t going to let this moment go to waste.

Prompto hurried over, hugging him from behind, “Imagine next year, you could be running!!”

Gladio took a deep breath, bringing the wheelchair closer into the chocobo’s stall, “He has to learn how to use a cane first!”

Noctis rolled his eyes, “Relax, Gladio. I only took like five steps.”

Gladio rubbed his face, “You’re saying that as if it isn’t a huge deal! For the last few years you wouldn’t even push your own wheelchair, and now.”

“Now, I got a reason to.” Noctis responded almost immediately. It was the truth. But now he had to sit. He gently moved away from Prompto and the chocobo, plopping onto the ground. Luckily, he was met with soft hay. Prompto immediately sat next to him.

Prompto tilted his head, “What’s your reason?”

Noctis was suddenly flustered. Saying how much he liked Prompto to Gladio was one thing, but saying it to Prompto himself? That was something else entirely.

“Well…” Noctis felt his blush creep all the way up to his ears, “I guess..you’re my reason.” His voice got lower, “I don’t have any friends besides my retainers, so.”

Prompto looked shocked, and at first Noctis thought he had said something wrong. But then Prompto blushed, and his face was even redder than Noctis’.

“I’m happy we’re friends, Noctis.” He pulled Noctis into another hug, “I really am, Sylleblossom Boy.”

Noctis hugged back, practically melting into him, “Yeah, Golden Boy.”

The rest of the day was spent in that stall, where Prompto and Noctis talked a mile a minute. He had a name for Noctis! Apparently when Noctis had spotted him that first night, Prompto had noticed that his eyes were the same color as sylleblossoms. Noctis’ stomach filled with butterflies at the thought of Prompto going on and on to Cindy about the Sylleblossom Boy that wasn’t afraid of his face. Sylleblossom Boy and Golden Boy, he liked the sound of that.

He learned that Prompto shared a room with the black chocobo, and they slept on the hay together. Noctis didn’t exactly like the thought of Prompto not even having a bed to his name, but he didn’t know what he could do to change that at the moment. Prompto seemed happy with the arrangement. He could spend time with his grandfather and sister, and help take care of the birds. He didn’t mind only being able to come out at night. Noctis wanted to ask more about the magic Prompto possessed but he couldn’t with Gladio there. Did Cindy know Prompto was a witch? Was she a witch also? She seemed human, but so did Prompto at first. Were witches human? Or were they something else? He didn’t know. Maybe he could get answers about that later. At least Gladio seemed content with meeting Prompto, so Noctis was confident he wouldn’t suspect Prompto of being malevolent anymore.

It was Gladio who spoke up, interrupting Noctis and Prompto’s long conversation.

“Hey.” Gladio pulled Noctis up off of the hay pile, and onto his wheelchair, “It’s going to be getting dark soon. We need to leave now to get you back home by dark. Ignis is going to be worried.”

Noctis bit his lip, looking up at Gladio, “But there’s still so much I want to know.” He looked over at Prompto, a little forlorn. He felt like he had just gotten here.

Prompto stood up, taking a sylleblossom out of a vase he had on the windowsill, “You can come back tomorrow!” He smiled, tucking the flower behind Noctis’ ear, “Or, well, any time you want! I’ll be here.”

Cindy sighed, shaking her head, “I’m thinkin’ that’ll be alright.” She smiled, “just make sure you ain’t bein’ followed by no one.”

Noctis brightened, “Of course!! Right, yeah! I won’t tell anyone, I promise. Right Gladio?”

Gladio rolled his eyes, wheeling Noctis out of the stall, “Scout’s honor.” Gladio ruffled Noctis’ hair, careful to keep the sylleblossom in place, “You ready to go, your highness?”

Noctis wasn’t really ready to go, but he knew he had to, “Yeah. Bye Golden Boy.” He waved.

Prompto beamed, waving back, “Bye, Sylleblossom Boy!”

Gladio muttered something about ‘the cheesiest thing he’s ever heard’ before wheeling him out. Noctis talked a mile a minute the entire way back.

“He lives there, Gladio!! In that stall with the chocobo! He doesn’t even have a bed, do you think we could buy him a bed? Where would he fit the bed. Maybe it can be a small bed? Oh, he named the chocobo Umbra, isn’t that crazy Gladio? I have a-“

Gladio interrupted, “You have a dog named Umbra at home, it’s meant to be!” He rolled his eyes, but had a smile on his face.  
  
Noctis smiled wide, “and he keeps sylleblossoms everywhere! They’re his favorite flowers! Just like-“

Gladio couldn’t help but interrupt one more time, “Just like you! Wow, you like all of the same things! He loves sylleblossoms and he calls you a sylleblossom, _Symbolism_!”

Noctis’ mouth dropped open, “I didn’t even realize that!”

Gladio laughed, “God, is this your first crush? You’ve got it bad.” He pushed Noctis up the ramp, leading him inside.

“I can’t help it, Gladio. I’ve never met someone so warm before.” Noctis opened his mouth to say more, but shut it again, eyes wide.

The living space was empty, except for Ignis, the boarding home owner, Cor Leonis, one of his father’s retainers, and one other man he didn’t recognize.

Gladio straightened up, bowing, “Sir, hello.”

“At ease, Gladiolus. We were waiting for you two to come back.” Cor’s voice sounded tired, and Noctis’ heart dropped into his stomach. What reason does Cor Leonis have to wait for Noctis, except to tell him that his father is dead. Ignis looked practically paperwhite, his jaw clenched tight.

“Is…” Noctis trailed off, voice shaking, “Is everything alright?”

The man Noctis didn’t recognize stood up, smiling wide at him. He was impossibly tall, he must have been taller than Gladio. Broad shoulders and thick arms, this man felt imposing. He felt different, also. Time felt slower to Noctis when the man spoke. It was an odd feeling, though familiar.

“Hello, Noctis. Be glad, for your father is coming home!” He opened his arms, smiling wider.

Noctis felt unease, though he should have been happy to hear such news. Something felt off about this man. What was the catch..

Noctis frowned, “Who are you?”

“Why, my dear boy. I am Chancellor Ardyn Izunia, and I am here to bring peace back to Lucis.”


	6. Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Noctis is given an ultimatum, he discovers a hidden ally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit hard to write dsfggdf, mostly because I wasn’t sure where to go with it. I have a more concrete plan now though so I hope you enjoy!!

“Ardyn Izunia?” Noctis frowned. The Chancellor of Niflheim. The people trying to kick his father off the throne. Noctis didn’t like paying much attention to politics, but as crown prince he had no choice but to learn. During the reign of his grandfather, King Mors, a war broke out between the empire of Niflheim and the kingdom of Insomnia. Niflheim had sought to take over Lucis, and dethrone Mors. The result was a botched assassination attempt that killed the queen, Noctis’ grandmother. More personally, Noctis remembered his father telling him how Mors had changed that day, and became angry, closed off, and abusive towards him. It was why King Regis had chosen to raise Noctis with love and compassion, and try to nurture his kingdom in the same way.

Unfortunately, compassion doesn’t end wars. King Regis had held out a treaty, to possibly end this war when Noctis was a baby. Everything had gone well until the crown prince of Niflheim’s firstborn child went missing. Niflheim blamed Insomnia, and the war never ceased. The crown prince of Niflheim is the man that stood before Noctis now. He knew that name. Ardyn Izunia, the prince that gave up his title, and didn’t take his father’s throne.

“What do you mean my father is coming home?” Noctis straightened up, trying to make himself look bigger, “What happened to him.”

Ardyn smiled, leaning down, an act of pure condescendence, “Love happened. It’s quite the scandal. Your father’s leg becoming infected, and his retainer, so in love, carried him to a clinic, twenty miles away from where they were stationed I heard, very romantic. I was moved by such a defiant act of love, you see, that i simply I couldn’t keep this violence going in the name of my dearly beloved son.”

Noctis stiffened, standing up. His legs still ached from earlier but he refused to be spoken to like a child. “Then what, are you extending a peace treaty?”

Ardyn’s smile twitched. He stood up straight, “Oh, nothing so formal. Like I said, I was moved by the display of affection. I decided an arranged marriage was in order. Yes! The tall, strapping crown prince of Tenebrae with my youngest son, Loqi. Truly a match well made.”

Noctis took in a breath. So that’s why Ignis looked pale. Ravus was alive and marrying another man.

Ardyn continued, “But of course. That solves the violence between Tenebrae and Niflheim, but what of Insomnia and Niflheim? If only there was a way to find my eldest boy. I suppose there’s no choice. I had told your father I extended my hand in marriage to you.”

Noctis felt his blood run cold, “To… me.” Disgust began to curdle in Noctis’ stomach. He didn’t want to marry this man..!

“But of course.” Ardyn laughed, shaking his head, “He spoils you. He stated that he would be the one to marry me to bring peace. You should have seen the look on his shield’s face.”

Noctis turned to Gladio, who stood stiff, with his arms crossed. Noctis knew how badly Gladio probably wanted to hit Ardyn at a time like this.

“So you may call me daddy as well, my dear Noctis. Unless…” Ardyn trailed off once more.

Noctis frowned, “Unless.” His legs were shaking. He knew he needed to sit soon. But not before he made sure he stood his ground against this man.

“Unless my son is returned to me.” Ardyn finished, smiling, “I know he’s somewhere in Tenebrae. So I say to the king’s guard and the leader of the crownsguard. Find my son by the time Prince Ravus and Loqi wed. Or else…”

Cor stood, “Or else, King Regis weds Ardyn Izunia, and Niflheim takes control of Insomnia.” Cor scowled, narrowing his eyes, “Our king will be reduced to consort, with Ardyn taking the throne.”

“You make it sound much more awful than it is.” Ardyn smiled, “It’s an act of love.”

“It won’t come to that.” Noctis nodded, “We’ll find who you’re looking for, and then you’ll be satisfied.”

“Now that’s a good boy! See, I knew I could count on you. I don’t want to take your dear father away from his throne, it’s simply the only way.” Ardyn glanced around the room, laughing, “Well I see that I have more than worn out my welcome, so I will be on my way. I have a wedding to plan, after all.” With that, Ardyn was out the door.

Noctis felt the air lighten immediately after he had left. He immediately wobbled over to the couch, plopping down next to Ignis. The muscles in his legs burned. Noctis watched Gladio pace the room, finally giving into his anger.

“What was that? Are we just going to allow our king to give up his throne? Just like that?” Gladio was fuming.

Noctis knew it wasn’t just because of Insomnia, but because of his father. It was no secret that their fathers were close. Noctis has memories of catching the two kissing on multiple occasions. The law had always prohibited the king and shield from wedding for generations. It was put in place so that there would be no confusion over who was royalty and who was to protect said royalty. This law extended to couples who could not have children as well, meaning his and Gladio’s fathers. Regis and Clarus had kept it a secret all their lives, only their children knowing, along with their trusted confidant and best friend, Cor. Gladio was so angry because if Ardyn knew, who else knew? Noctis held the same fear. Would the Amicitia family be disgraced for this?

“Gladio, calm down.” Ignis voice was firm, making Gladio back down, “Obviously he said those things to taunt us. He has leverage on your family, but he hasn’t used it yet. It’s an awful situation, but one we must deal with regardless.”

Suddenly, it hit Noctis, “What if we used magic to find his son? Like… like a spell. One has to exist”

Gladio turned to noct, his face looking more tired than noctis has ever seen, “Noct, stop it. The forest is a normal forest with big animals that eat people. There are no spells, it’s superstitious stories that keep children out. You need to grow up and realize that this is war, and we’re about to lose everything, and no amount of ‘magic’ can make that go away! Don’t you see? We have to attack them before this is over. We have to show them that we aren’t going to make a deal with their devil.”

Noctis felt his face grow hot, he sat up straight, “No you need to grow up and realize that you’re so blinded by your family’s twisted sense of duty that you can’t see any other solution to a situation besides war! Why can’t you just trust what I saw?”

Cor stood up, “Gladiolus, go and take a walk. Neither of you are thinking clearly, this is heavy news that needs to be thought about before we just jump to whatever solution comes first.” Cor gently picked Noctis up, and Noctis felt himself relax a bit. Cor was gentle and rational. He would find a way. Noctis watched as Gladio stormed out, and rested his head on Cor’s shoulder as Cor lead Ignis and Noctis back up to his bedroom.

“Alright.” Cor set Noctis down on the bed, running a hand through his hair, “I’m going to talk to Gladio, okay? Ignis, hold down the fort.”

Ignis sat on the bed next to Noctis, nodding, “Yes, sir.” Cor then left without a word. He was a quiet man, but his silence was reassuring.

Noctis sighed, resting his head on Ignis’ arm, “I don’t understand what’s so hard to believe about what I saw. I wasn’t suggesting anything out of the realm of belief.”

Ignis carefully wrapped an arm around Noctis, “Maybe not, but for those who haven’t seen it themselves, it sounds a bit far fetched.”

“So you don’t believe me either?” Noctis stiffened.

“No, no.” Ignis smiled, “I’d like to meet Prompto. Can you call him here?”

Noctis looked up, tilting his head, “He lives all the way out at the chocobo ranch, I can’t just summon him here.”

“I mean, if he is a witch.” Ignis took Noctis’ hand, “He must have given you something special.”

“Oh! Well…” Noctis took the sylleblossom out of his hair, carefully placing it in Ignis’ hand, “He gave me this today.”

Ignis opened one eye, “Oh! I see.” Noctis had never seen Ignis open his eye. He knew he could only open one, but never did. It was the palest shade of blue, glazed over. More importantly, it felt like Ignis knew something Noctis didn‘t.

“What do you mean? Hey..wait!!” Noctis gasped as Ignis crushed the flower in his hand. That was… “That was special!”   
Ignis smiled, “It was.”

Noctis was about to protest when his window flew open, the same as the night his sylleblossom flowercrown was restored. Only this time, Prompto had stumbled through the window.

Noctis jumped, “Prompto?? But…” He was so confused, how did he know?

“Are you okay, Noct?” Prompto hurried over to the bed, “Did you fall??” Prompto paled when he saw the crushed petals in Ignis’ hand.

“No, everything is fine, I assure you.” Ignis brushed his hand off on his pants, closing his eye, “So, you’re prompto. Tell me, what is your real age?”

Noctis shoved Ignis lightly, about to protest, when Prompto started laughing.

Prompto smiled, sitting on the bed cross legged, “I’m genuinely nineteen. How about you?”

Ignis let out a light laugh, “Genuinely twenty one. Good to know.”

Noctis blinked, did he miss something? “What’s...going on?”

Ignis carefully took Noctis’ hand, “You see, when you ask a witch their age, they cannot lie. We’re a very vain bunch, so we use riddles. ‘Genuinely’ means we are telling the truth about our age, while ‘supposedly’ means we are older than we look.”

Prompto chimed in, “And ‘apparently’ means we’re impossibly older than we look. That’s the rule we all go by, at least. You don’t wanna run into witches that say ‘apparently’, they’re bad news.”

Noctis stiffened, “What do you mean ‘we’??”

Ignis sighed, “Honestly, you and Gladiolus both. Hemlock isn't a real food ingredient. Neither is wormwart, or oakroot. I was healing you, Noctis. Pneumonia is a disease people do not often recover from, without special assistance.”

A wide smile broke out on Noctis’ face, “You’re a witch!! Of course you believed me about Prompto!”

Prompto brightened, “I’ve never met someone who makes potions and stuff before. That takes so much skill.”

“So does being able to affect time, Prompto. That’s a very dangerous ability you have there.”

“I know.” Prompto nodded, a serious look on his face.

“Do not worry, You’ve only used it for good things, from what I hear.” Ignis crossed one leg over the other, “If you weren’t trustworthy I would have done something long ago.”

Prompto brightened, a big smile on his face, “I’d… I’d love to see your spells some time!”

Ignis sighed, a resigned smile on his face, “I’m afraid I can’t read them anymore, so I’m confined to the few spells I know by heart.”

“I can help!” Prompto practically jumped up, “I can read you what you need, and you can do the rest!” He shrank down again, laughing, “I’ve never met another person like me before, so I’d like to help.”

“Well…” Ignis hesitated, then let out a laugh, “Alright. You seem so eager to help, how can I refuse.”

Noctis relaxed, Prompto was completely trustworthy! He watched as they discussed spells and charms. He learned that Prompto mostly used charms, like the sylleblossom he used to make sure Noctis got home safely. Ignis used spells and potions, like the soup he’d make Noctis drink, the one that always tasted good despite the odd ingredients. Noctis smiled, twisting his father’s ring around his fingers. He knew things were going to be okay. He had a plan forming. With two witches there was no way they couldn’t find this lost prince.

Noctis wondered though. What if there was a reason he was missing? What if it was on purpose? Neither mattered to him in the end though, because his father’s happiness and throne came first He’d find a way to make it up to this prince.

But first, he had to find him.


	7. Recklessness

Okay, maybe there was one more important thing to do first, Noctis thought. Maybe even the hardest thing they had to do.

“So you’re saying you’re a witch.” Gladio’s face was a mixture of skepticism and pure confusion. Noctis sighed, rolling his eyes. Though, he did feel kind of smug that Gladio was wrong, and he was right. Ignis had decided the first step would be getting Gladio on their side. So they had planned on shutting Gladio up in Noctis’ room, and telling him the truth. Currently Prompto, Ignis, and Noctis were all sitting on the bed. Two of Noctis’ supports. Two pieces of proof!

“Yes, Gladio.” Ignis sat up straight, “I am a witch. I hope you trust my word on this.”

Gladio scoffed, “Trust. Right, is Noct putting you up to this?”

Noctis grinned, “You wish, Gladio.”

“I wish you would take things seriously for once!” Gladio shook his head, frustrated, “Ignis, I know you like babying him, but he’s an adult. He needs to understand reality.”

“Gods, Gladiolus, I know that!” Ignis stiffened, frowning, “Do you think I would indulge in any ideas that were delusions? What do you want me to do?”

“Prove it.” Gladio crossed his arms over his chest, “I dunno. Make something float, or something.”

It was Ignis’ turn to scoff, “As if someone can just do that. That isn’t the type of witchcraft I practice.”

“Prompto could probably make something float!” Noctis piped in, nudging Prompto. Prompto was sitting next to him on the bed, nervously weaving a flower crown. Noctis had asked if he could come to be a witness, and possibly an extra person to double down on the truth.

Prompto laughed nervously, “I mean. I can’t really? I don’t make things float, I just make things fall slower. Or really fast? Pick your poison.” Prompto jumped at the concerned look on Gladio’s face, “I don’t mean poison-poison! It’s an expression, yeah?? But if you want physical proof I can show you.”

Gladio rubbed his eyes, sighing, “Fine. Try me, what do you plan on winning me over with, broomsticks?”

Prompto frowned, “No! I mean, I guess I could, but I’d need to enchant it and that’d take way too long. You’d lose interest.”

“I’ll make this easy. I’m gonna go, okay?” Gladio turned, walking towards the door.

Noctis frowned, this wasn’t going to work! Gladio was too stubborn, he wouldn't believe anything unless he was forced to see. Noctis paused, standing on the bed.

“Gladio!” Noctis wobbled, struggling to keep his balance, “I’ll show you.”

Prompto blinked, kneeling up on his knees, “Noct, what are you doing??”

Noctis didn’t reply, choosing to leap off of the bed. Now, for anyone else, the fall would just hurt. But Noctis was still recuperating, therefore the fall would hurt. But just as he expected, he felt the air around him thicken. Instead of falling, he felt like he was floating. Noctis closed his eyes. The feeling of Prompto’s magic was more familiar now. It felt like he was wrapped in warmth as he felt himself land on the hardwood floor near the bed.

Noctis sat up, “See? Told you it was real.” Noctis grinned triumphantly. In his head, he imagined the scene. Gladio was going to have a sour face and mumble some confirmation that Noctis was right. Noctis’ imagination was the opposite of reality. Gladio’s face was drained of color, his chest rising and falling with heavy breathing. What was his problem? He quickly made his way to Noctis, kneeling down.

“Are you okay?” Gladio’s voice was quiet, trembling, “Nothing hurts?” He gently put a hand on Noctis’ chest, checking him over.

Noctis sighed, “I’m okay, Gladio. Hey. Hey!” Noctis yelped as Gladio scooped Noctis into his arms, hugging him.

Gladio gently held onto Noctis, “Don’t-... Don’t do that again. You could have hit your head on the nightstand, or cracked your neck. Don’t…”

Noctis frowned, “How else was I gonna prove to you that you were wrong?”

“Fine!” Gladio groaned, pulling away just a bit, “I’m wrong! Magic exists! Whatever, okay? Don’t do that again!”

Noctis winced, winning didn’t feel as great as he thought, “You… You weren’t listening! Now you’re just gonna happily let me win?”

“Look, I’m sure I’m gonna freak out whatever later once it sets it but right now, You could’ve gotten seriously hurt, and I need you to promise me not to do this stuff anymore. You’re becoming more and more reckless, and I don’t know how much more I can take. You haven’t promised me, I need you to.” There was a softness to Gladio’s tone that Noctis had only heard when he spoke to Ignis. It felt off that Gladio was directing that tone to him.

Noctis straightened up, “Gladio, I know you’re just doing your job, but I’m an adult. I can be reckless if I want! I don’t need you to baby me!”

Gladio opened his mouth, closing it, “It… It’s not about the damn job, it…” He trailed off, frustration written on his face.

“It’s what?” Noctis wasn’t backing down, until Prompto put a hand on Noctis’ shoulder.

“I think you should just promise him, Noct.” Prompto looked serious, making Noctis shrink back. What did he mean by that? Noctis looked to Ignis, who was carefully sliding off of the bed. He slid onto the floor, carefully placing a hand on Gladio’s shoulder.

“I agree. Let’s all make a pact of no recklessness, hm?” Ignis smiled, attempting to lighten the mood.

“I can get behind that.” Prompto smiled, plopping onto the ground with the rest of them, “I’m a big chicken anyways!”

Noctis couldn’t help but feel like he did something wrong, but no one was telling him exactly what he did. Was it a witch thing? Could Ignis and Prompto just sense emotions better? Maybe he was just dumb.

Noctis sighed, “Yeah, yeah. Sure. I promise, no more recklessness.”

Gladio’s shoulders visibly relaxed, “Yeah… Good.” Noctis caught gladio slyly wipe his eyes, “So, I guess I should ask. What the fuck was that.”

Prompto shrugged, “I made him fall slower. I can do that.”

Ignis squeezed Gladio’s shoulder, “You’re taking this rather well.”

Gladio ran a hand through his hair, “Give it a day, I’ll probably start freaking out tomorrow.” He paused, turning to Ignis, “Iggy, why didn’t you try to tell me sooner?”

Ignis huffed, “For this very reason.” He sighed, “I did not know how you would react. Simply put, I didn't want to lose you.”

Gladio’s eyes softened, “You wouldn’t have lost me. It’s freaky, yeah. But you two are all I have left. No matter the freaky things happening in your lives, I’m always gonna be on your side.”

Noctis rubbed his neck, maybe he shouldn’t have been so harsh. Maybe he needed to stop competing with Gladio, and let him in a bit more. He straightened up, taking Gladio’s hand.

“Gladio, we want to stop the Chancellor, hopefully with magic. But we need your help too.” He ran his thumb along Gladio’s calloused palms, an old method Noctis used to calm Gladio as a child, “I know you don’t think it can help, but you have to start trusting me.”

Gladio looked away, “It’s not that I don’t trust you. I don’t trust him. So what, we find the lost prince, what then? We can’t guarantee he’ll keep to his end of the deal.”

“What?” Noctis frowned, “Who would do that? Just lie?”

Prompto piped in, “A lotta people. They lie all the time.” He reached over, grabbing his unfinished flower crown, working on it once more, “People lie for a lot of reasons. They could be trying to protect the ones they love. Sometimes people lie to get something out of you though. People can be malicious like that. Even good people can be malicious like that! It all depends.” He smiled, “Sometimes people just lie to protect themselves.”

Noctis felt like Prompto spoke from experience, but decided not to press it, “Well… How do we know he’s lying? He’s a creepy old man, yeah.”

Ignis piped in this time, “A creepy, condescending, positively disgusting old man, yes.”

Noctis rolled his eyes, “Yeah, all those things. But what do we really know about The Chancellor?”

Gladio shrugged, finally pulling his hand away, “Nothing.”

Ignis frowned, “Nothing? That cannot be right.”

Gladio nodded, “Yeah, that’s right.” He crossed his arms over his chest, “I mean, The Prince of Niflheim is well known. He was timid, soft spoken, and just generally a skittish person. Then somehow, about thirty years ago, he changed. His entire demeanor became the creepy, condescending, positively disgusting old man we met the other day.”

Prompto tilted his head, “That’s weird, what made him change?”

Gladio shrugged, stretching his legs out, “Dunno. I swear last night I did nothing but read book after book but there was no real reason for the change. Just one day he walked into the royal court and re-introduced himself as a new man. Then he proceeded to live in secrecy, have twins, then lose one. You guys know the rest of the story. We don’t even know if this person’s alive.”

Noctis leaned on the side of the bed, “Ardyn says he is, so he is. It’s the best lead we have.” He wondered, though, “Gladio, why were you reading all about the Chancellor anyways?”

Gladio paused, stiffening, “My Father often says that the more you know about an enemy, the easier they are to defeat. Knowledge is power. I thought if I knew everything about him, I’d find a weakness. But… that’s childish. It’s an entire empire, I can’t just read about it to beat it.” He sighed, braiding a lock of his hair. It was a nervous tick. Noctis had remembered his father teach gladio how to do it as a young child instead of letting it build up. Gladio had always been too big for his age, and it was often frustrating. Especially since all Gladio wanted to do as a child was read. Noctis liked his nervous ticks though. He liked this hidden softness.

Noctis took Gladio’s hand again, “It’s okay. You’re doing what you can.”

Gladio shook his head, but relaxed once Noctis took his hand, “It’s childish, I’d be doing more if I was out there fighting with him.”

“No, that’s not true. It’s not childish, knowledge is power.” Prompto spoke up, “The devil’s in the details, you know? Not everyone looks at the fine details.” He gently placed the flower crown on Gladio’s head, “It takes a true genius to look past the words and find the truth, y’know?”

Gladio blinked, looking bashful, “Uh… Thank you.”

Prompto winced, “Sorry, we not there yet friend-wise? I’m not used to spending time with people. Was that too much? If I’m too much, I’m sorry.”

Gladio shook his head, “No, no. It’s not that. You’re fine, you’re…” Gladio trailed off, eyes widening, “You’re right.”

Noctis raised his eyebrows, “What, that you’re a genius? That’s a little self centered.”

Gladio shook his head, pulling a thick, worn out book from his bag near the nightstand, “No, no. Not that. I mean the truth thing. It’s not the words.”

Ignis shrugged, “An explanation of what you mean would be lovely.”

Gladio winced, “It’s in the details, like he said. It’s his face, I think.” He handed the book to Noctis.

Noctis took the book, looking it over. It was an awful old looking book. It seemed to not be less a ‘book’ and more a thick stack of papers held together by string. As he flipped through the book, he noticed some pages looked to be different sizes, and the page numbers were completely off. For instance, the book began on page ‘twenty’, and seemed to be the beginning of what Gladio was talking about. The page looked old and yellowing, the corners torn. It seemed to be an archived article of the spectacle the Chancellor made twenty five years ago. It was a private ball for the supposed ‘victory’ Niflheim had over Insomnia. Ardyn Izunia had apparently walked in and announced himself a new man. He proceeded to walk up to a servant working the event, and exclaimed that this was the woman he wanted to marry, demanding a wedding as soon as possible. Iedolas, taken aback from his son’s wild change in personality, was hesitant to agree. But since it was the first time the prince had shown any interest in having a significant other, Iedolas thought that since the prince was already almost forty, it was his last chance at producing an heir.

Noctis looked up, “Do I have to read the whole thing? It’s like five hundred pages.”

Gladio groaned, “You! Are majoring in history! Why did you even choose that if you don‘t care about looking into it?”

“I mean, I like history, I enjoy it. But I don’t want to have sex with it like you do.”

Gladio rolled his eyes, shoving him, “Remind me why I’m helping you again?”

Noctis laughed, shoving him back, “Because you love me?”

“Ugh, you wish.” Gladio leaned over, pointing at the page, “Didn’t you see it?”

Ignis piped in, a tad frustrated, “I wish I could see it.” He sighed, rubbing his temples, “Can you just get to the point, Gladiolus?”

Gladio winced, “God, right. Well it says right there. The king allowed a marriage between a commoner and the crown prince because he thought it was his last chance at securing an heir”

Noctis frowned, “And? Gladio, is this even a book? It looks like a bunch of archive articles strung together?” He gasped, “Did you _steal_ from the Tenebrean Archive?”

Ignis straightened up, “Is that where you had gone last night? Gladiolus! They are going to notice all of those old articles missing!”

Gladio winced once more, flustered, “Steal is such a harsh word. I admit I got a little wild last night, but I was going to return them mostly in one piece.”

Prompto let out a snort, “Most young men would go to the pub as their idea of going wild, but this guy just goes and steals a bunch of old newspaper clippings to make his own history book?”

Gladio sighed, “Look. I know it was dumb, but that’s not the point! It said King Iedolas thought it was the prince’s last chance to produce an heir.”

Ignis sighed, “Yes, it did.” He raised his eyebrows, “Wait, why would it have been his last chance?”

Gladio grinned, “Because it said it right there! Ardyn Izunia was forty.”

Noctis’ face scrunched up, “So? He’s forty, what of it?”

“No.” Gladio shook his head, “He’s not forty now, he was forty thirty years ago.”

Prompto paused, “So he would be seventy today. Why is this important?”

“Because!” Gladio took the tattered book from Noctis, “He doesn’t look seventy!”

Noctis gasped, “He looks forty. He’s looked forty for thirty years!!”

Gladio grinned, “Exactly! What the hell? He’s older than my fifty year old father but he looks ten years younger. And he’s supposed to be twenty years older! I’m…” Gladio squinted, “I’m not sure what point I’m making here, but I think I made some sort of breakthrough.”

Ignis took a deep breath, “I hope are mistaken” He folded his hands neatly in his lap, “This would imply The Chancellor isn’t aging. If he isn’t aging, that has supernatural implications.”

“Witchy implications.” Prompto added.

Gladio frowned, “What? Niflheim’s got a magic monarchy? That seems pretty far fetched.”

Noctis shoved him, “You just saw me float in the air.”

Gladio shoved him back, “Yeah, like I said. Tomorrow I’ll freak out about that. What I mean is, if the guy’s not aging because magic or whatever, wouldn’t his whole family be all young too? King Iedolas is old as hell, and he looks old as hell.”

Prompto nodded, “Yeah! What Gladio said! I mean. I guess it would depend, but if he was using spells to extend his life then why isn’t his whole family?” Noctis watched prompto. Cindy wasn’t magic, he just assumed it didn’t happen with the whole family. He’d have to ask him about that later.

Ignis sighed, “I’m not sure. Maybe he’s using his father’s life to extend his own. Though, that would not explain why Iedolas has lived as long as he has already. There is no way to know with what little information we have.”

Prompto perked up, “But you did great, Gladio! No one would’ve noticed that little fact, but you did! A lot of people would’ve passed it off as him just looking young for his age too!”

Gladio winced, “... what if he does just look young for his age?”

Noctis frowned, “No, there’s something here. Shut your brain off for a second.”

“I agree.” Ignis nodded, “I just wish we could figure out more.”

Prompto nodded, “Yeah, agreed.”

“Prompto…” Gladio leaned forward, “Why are you so eager to help, anyways? I mean, we all have reasons to want to stop this guy. What’s yours? No offense” he smiled, “I do appreciate your optimism.”

Prompto blinked, pausing, “Well, Before meeting Noct, I only ever had my sister to talk to, and that’s it.” He smiled, “After, I found him, and I met another witch like me, and then I met you! You’re my friends now, and that’s precious to me. So I’m gonna do what I can to protect what’s precious to me.” He laughed, shrugging, “Pretty selfish on my part, but hey! You got me on your side.”

Ignis smiled, “It’s good to have as many allies as possible to figure this out. If only we could figure out how old he really is.”

Noctis agreed, but it still felt like they hadn’t gotten anywhere. So they had a lead of some sort, but that just opened up more questions. If the Chancellor was magic, why didn’t he just find his kid himself? What is he after? Did those questions even matter, when all he wanted to do was prevent some marriage between the Chancellor and his father? Noctis hoped his father was doing alright. He hadn’t gotten a letter, but from what the Chancellor had said, his father seemed to have left the battle completely. He was more worried about his state of mind.

Noctis wished he could help more. It seemed like everyone had a way they could help but him. Prompto and Ignis were witches, which was important. He was sure if those two put their heads together they could come up with something that could reveal more about the Chancellor and find the lost prince. Gladio was great at research and reconnaissance, not only because of his shield training, but because learning was just a passion of his. Prompto was right, no one else would have been able to notice such a little detail and come to the conclusion he came to. What did Noctis offer? What could he offer? All he had done so far is become more and more reckless and stress his shield out. What did that add? He didn’t know. If they needed more information on the Chancellor, maybe he could provide it somehow. He wished his Father was there so he could ask him what to do.

Noctis blinked, “...My father.” His father was out of the battlefield, recuperating. He was safe. It was announced by The Chancellor that his father had left the battle, people knew about it.

Gladio looked over, “What about your father?”

Noctis grinned, “I’m gonna break the recklessness pact.”

Prompto squinted, “Noct, we’ve only had that pact in place for like...an hour.”

“And now it’s dead. Rest in Peace.” Noctis got up, with difficulty. Grabbing his walker, he made his way to his writing desk, sitting down. “You all have amazing ways to help, I figure my way to help is my tendency to be reckless.”

Gladio paled, “Noct, please tell me you’re joking. What are you doing?”

“Writing a letter.” Noctis immediately got to work.

Ignis turned to where Noctis’ voice came from, “A letter to whom?”

“To everyone I guess? I’m gonna host a celebratory feast at the Knox Fleuret estate, for the health of the King of Insomnia, and the Joining in Hands of Ravus and the other niff prince. Loqi, i think??” Noctis grinned, “Ravus wouldn’t be able to refuse, he’s gonna get married anyways. It’s good for the country. We’ll invite that Loqi prince kid, our fathers, and Ardyn Izunia. Insomnia will provide the feast.”

“Noctis, this seems like a really stupid idea.” Gladio stood up, “You’re essentially planning a banquet between three warring countries.”

“Yep! And The Chancellor has been spouting his peace thing so he can’t even refuse!” Noctis sat back, a smug smile on his face, “I’m gonna try to ask him all the questions we have. Not only that, but we’ll be able to see this Loqi guy. Since he and the lost prince are twins, we’d have a face.”

Prompto brightened, “Okay!” He stood up, “I’m excited! What do I do?”

Noctis paused, “I don’t know if you guys can come. It’d just be Gladio and me. So in the meantime…”

Ignis nodded, “Prompto can stay with me. We can come up with a tracking spell of some sort.” He sighed, “I’m not sure I like this plan, but we really have no other option. Finding out if The Chancellor is a witch is imperative. If he is, this opens up a new perspective on Niflheim entirely.”

Prompto saluted, smiling, “Yes sir! I’ll do my best. I’ll have to ask my sister, but It’ll be nice to sleep on a couch.” Prompto gasped, “Kind of like a sleepover! Right?”

Ignis laughed, “Yes, if you want it to be, of course. But we will be working as well.”

Prompto grinned, nodding, “Got it!”

Noctis smiled, stretching, “It’d give us more time to look, too.” He grinned at Gladio, “See, I pay attention to politics.”

“It could potentially delay the wedding, yeah. It’d be impolite to decline a gift of that magnitude. Damnit…” Gladio groaned, “I guess I have no choice, if we’re all in agreement. I still feel like this is a bad plan that’s destined to go wrong somewhere. Especially if witch stuff is involved.”

“Gladio, relax.” Noct smiled, twisting his father’s ring around on his finger, “We have a plan, we have a complete team, and we have confidence. What could go wrong?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While I said last chapter was my least favorite one, this one was fun for me to write again! Yay! I’m super hype for the next chapter, Regis is coming! Along with more gladio and noctis interaction, which will be fun. 
> 
> This seems very...gladnoct to me LMAO, but you just gotta feel for the guy. Noct has kinda put him thru some shit in the last several chapters, What with noct disappearing, the pneumonia, etc. it’s nice to let him freak out a bit. 
> 
> I know my interpretation of gladio is very soft, but I’m hoping people like that! :0c

**Author's Note:**

> HEY I’m currently in final fantasy hell and I’ve been writing this fic for a bit. This may be the fic that I finish because it’s really comforting to write? Think of it as sort of a Little Princess/Secret garden inspired au with a touch of folklore. Very old timey. 
> 
> Thank you to my lovely fiancé who edited this, they make my writing readable!


End file.
